Ragetsu Tenshi Kuchiki
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: When Baykuya and Ichigo go head to head after Ichigo destroys the execution arch, a prison holding one of the most powerful shinimgamis in existence is broken and Baykuya's sister is released.


Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Enter: Ragetsu Tenshi Kuchiki!

Summery: When Ichigo and Baykuya go head to head after Ichigo destroys the execution arch, a prison holding one of the most powerful Shinigami's in existence is broken and Baykuya's older sister is awakened.

AN: I don't own Bleach, but Ragetsu is mine.

As Baykuya and Ichigo let loose their power of their bankai, a power that could shake the foundation of the Soul Society, a pulse of their power rippled through the spirit realm, even going as far as to enter the living world.

Everywhere on earth, men, women, children, and animals were forced onto their knees or stomachs at the force. Even those who didn't have a high level or even a medium level of spirit energy were forced to the ground.

However, deep within the ice of Antarctica, a suspended heartbeat pulsed again and eyes of the deepest purple opened for the first time in 110 years.

Moments later, a bright green burst of light exploded outward from deep within the ice, before quickly disappearing into a gateway a mile above the ground.

The energy disappeared, along with the gateway and whatever had caused the energy.

The fight between Ichigo and Baykuya continued to rage on. A dozen other fights continued between captains, lieutenants, and ranking shinigami throughout Soul Society. A large burst of bright green light reflected all over the land of Soul Society. A small number of the shinigami stopped, including the commander who was facing two of his captains.

The beam of energy from Antarctica streaked downward right at the moment that Ichigo pushed Baykuya away from him.

The impact was immense and shocked even the head of the Kuchiki clan. The energy swirled around until it disappeared, leaving a feminine figure in torn shinigami robes behind.

The woman, not looking even to be 16, dropped to her knees in the middle of Ichigo and Baykuya's fight.

The hardened captain's eyes widened to comical levels at the woman's appearance. Unnatural silver hair, pale porcelain skin, and the darkest purple eyes found on a person.

The woman turned her head to the side that Baykuya was on and smiled wearily, despite the dried blood on her lips. "Ohayo, Otouto!"

Baykuya made a strangled, surprised grunt in the back of his throat, while Ichigo took his usual method. "NANI!? You're this asshole's Oneesan?!" Ichigo practically screamed.

The woman turned her gaze to Ichigo, still smiling. "Hai."

The petals swirling around the area froze as Baykuya took a hesitant step to the seemingly 17-year-old woman. "Onee-sama, you look so young…" he trailed off, as he came to a halt be the woman.

The black haired, purpled eyed woman turned back to her little brother, and her eyes turned to ice. "Well, how would you grow in 110 years if you were frozen in a prison by one of your comrades?"

Baykuya's eyes widened in shock as his sister's words sunk in. "Onee-sama, the only one to return from your squad was Aizen-taicho."

The girl jumped to her feet, ignoring the sway of her body from her transport to the Soul Society on pure reitsu alone. She grabbed fists full of her otouto's hakuma. "You let him become a TAICHO!?" She dropped his robes and swung around, cursing to kami himself. "of all the stupid…I seriously can't even…"

She grabbed her hair and very nearly ripped tufts out of her head.

Baykuya merely stood behind her in a daze. His sister really was back.

And then Ichigo stepped in.

"OI!" he shouted, swinging his Zangetsu onto his shoulder. "who in the heck are you and what is going on?"

The woman stopped mid-rant to turn to Ichigo and smiled. "oh, forgot about you for a second." She ignored his bristling features and bowed gracefully. "Ragetsu Tenshi Kuchiki, half sister to both Baykuya-Otouto here, and Ichimaru Gin."

She pulled herself up and smiled her ever-disarming smile. "pleased to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo."


End file.
